


Aretuza Craftsmanship

by bomberqueen17



Series: Meet Death Sitting [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Geralt and Yennefer have an open relationship, If Keira Weren't Written By A Man What Would Her Deal Be, Intersex Character, Keira Metz's Magic Tits, POV Third Person Limited, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Sexual Mentorship, Strap-Ons, good old porn tropes, what if we pretended mages could be good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: “When you said… a personal demonstration,” Keira said, a bit hesitant.“I meant I was willing to provide a personal demonstration,” Yennefer said pleasantly. “I mean that I have an assortment of accoutrements, and I’d be happy to provide you with a thorough introduction to both the methods and materials.”Keira has some extremely specific questions, and Yennefer has some very generous answers....Yes this is a follow-up to What Mages Are Like, I couldn't actually leave that unexplored, it turns out.
Relationships: Keira Metz/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, background Keira/Lambert, background Yennefer/Geralt/Jaskier
Series: Meet Death Sitting [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639717
Comments: 82
Kudos: 219





	Aretuza Craftsmanship

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Firstly, there's no cheating-- Geralt and Yennefer have a negotiated arrangement here, nobody cheated on anybody and nobody's sneaking around. Keira's defensive, but she's not in the wrong at all and Yennefer acknowledges that immediately.  
> Also: discussion of the concept of being nonbinary and, separately, a trans/intersex character's gender assignment, from a point of view of not really having good language to discuss it or any kind of nuanced understanding of it. (There's also a similarly not-nuanced but overall-positive brief bit of language about Yennefer's spinal deformity, from her own POV.) This is a close 3rd person POV and views expressed throughout are those of the character, not the author, and the character is not terribly informed. (The author humbly begs indulgence; it's a story about starting to find things out, from the POV of the character who isn't finding things out, so...)  
> See end notes for more details, but know that the overarching point is that maybe nobody really understands what's going on but nobody's _mean_ about it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I just think it's a lot more interesting way to look at a character who, in both book and video game canon, was super-clearly designed and Written By Men, for men, and it's a great deal more interesting for me to imagine she's like that because she thinks she has to be.

Yennefer raised her eyes from her desk to look at the sorceress in her doorway. Keira Metz lounged there, insouciant, basically shirtless as she always was, no gods-damned shoes on, leaning on the doorframe like staring Yennefer down was going to get her anywhere at all.

“May I help you?” Yennefer asked, raising her eyebrows in her best Tissaia impression.

It worked; Keira tossed her head but straightened her posture involuntarily. She wasn’t that young, but she was a couple of decades younger than Yennefer, and while at their age it wasn’t relevant, she could tell it was weighing on Keira.

Keira wasn’t useless; she’d held her own both at Sodden and at Kaer Morhen. She _looked_ useless and vulnerable, but Yennefer well knew how to deploy that sort of camouflage for her own purposes, so she couldn’t fault Keira for it. Someday, though, Yennefer would give into the temptation to snap the spell the younger mage was using to hold her breasts into that inadequate excuse for a shirt, just to see what happened.

It was fun to imagine.

“I came to beg your indulgence in a favor,” Keira said, self-consciously haughty. “There’s a matter in which you have some expertise, upon which I wished to consult with you, had you a moment free.”

Yennefer tilted her head slightly, then leaned forward, putting her chin into her hand. “Please,” she said, and gestured to the seat across from her desk, “do go on.”

Keira gave the room a wary, surreptitious, and sensible once-over as she came in, and dropped into the chair with a force that should have sent her breasts right out of her so-called shirt, but they didn’t move. Yennefer itched to pick the spell apart. It would be so much more distracting, she thought, if the spell were designed to allow for some movement, like a looser-fitting breastband-- perhaps enough movement that the nipples nearly showed but not quite-- but they were held firmly.

A shame.

Keira took a deep breath, and Yennefer kept her breasts in her peripheral vision as she made eye contact, noting that they moved with her breath, but no more than that. She’d begun to work on a new spell just in her mind, a little, a better mechanic to let them behave more naturally and yet still be under control.

“It’s not actually about your expertise as a mage,” Keira went on, her nonchalance utterly unconvincing. “It’s on more of a... personal matter.”

Yennefer’s attention snapped to Keira’s face, at that-- was Keira reading her mind? No, she could tell that wasn’t the case. Then this had better not-- “If this involves Geralt,” she said, letting her tone sharpen. She knew Geralt had slept with Keira, he’d told her about it, because that was their deal; she wasn’t wild about it but she accepted that he lived a complicated life and as long as he kept her informed she wasn’t going to hold grudges.

Keira actually flinched a little. “Er, not directly,” she said. “Although, ah, I am _truly_ so--”

“Don’t apologize for what _he_ did,” Yennefer said. “Unless you coerced him, and he doesn’t remember that part?”

That was the only unforgivable thing. Geralt wouldn’t mind having been wronged, but Yennefer would not forgive such a thing.

“No,” Keira said, affronted. “I just-- I thought the two of you weren’t--”

“Good,” Yennefer said, “then we’re through talking about it.”

Keira squinted slightly. “I, er,” she said.

“I said we’re through with that discussion,” Yennefer said, pleasant but firm. “Now, what was your question?”

“Er,” Keira said, coloring slightly. “Well.”

“If I say _spit it out, girl_ will you have a violent flashback to Aretuza or would I need to have my hair pulled up in a bun for that?” Yennefer asked, tapping her fingertips on the table.

Keira’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, no,” she said. “No, please don’t. I’m just trying to think about how to phrase this. I promise I had worked it out, earlier, and it seemed reasonable, but now it does seem like a ridiculous question.”

“No ridiculous question wasted less time for the asker hesitating over it,” Yennefer said drily, with a small gesture on the correspondence spread out on the table before her.

“Of course,” Keira said, sitting up straighter, which ought to have pulled the front of her shirt down a bit but it didn’t. Of course, she had the spell controlling her breasts tied in to the shirt, so that the shirt wouldn’t slip. Hm, sensible, but… Yennefer narrowed her eyes, considering whether the point of the spell was to ensure that the nipples _never_ showed, or that they _did_ , occasionally. It probably depended on the local obscenity laws, honestly. She’d have to look those up.

Of course if she made such a spell for herself it would be for private use only; her public-facing style allowed for rather a lot of cleavage but she preferred to be a little more under wraps, personally. She was distracting enough and did not need any further advantage, there, and generally her breasts behaved largely as she wanted them to and didn’t need additional wrangling.

Keira’s spell had to have some sort of sun protection built in, as well, Yennefer decided, eyeing the expanses of snowy skin on display, with her bare arms and bare sternum and throat. She herself didn’t need quite so much of that, but it was obviously part of Keira’s aesthetic.

She was distracted enough in her contemplation that when Keira spit out her question she didn’t initially understand it.

“I came to ask you about strap-on cocks,” Keira blurted, and Yennefer stared blankly at her.

“Excuse me?” she said.

Some of Keira’s acres of snowy skin had turned distinctly pink. “I don’t mean to be impertinent,” she said. “It’s just that-- well it sounds mad when I say it, but-- Geralt apparently told Lambert that you used one on him to great effect, and Lambert seems to believe that this is something all sorceresses have studied, and I am not certain where he got this notion, and it’s not that I couldn’t figure it out, but for some reason I thought to ask you--”

“Geralt told Lambert,” Yennefer said, suddenly wondering if her eyebrows might get lost in her hairline, “and Lambert… has asked you to do this?”

“Well,” Keira said, and her skin had shaded past pink and into red, at least on her face, and Yennefer suddenly wondered if her chest would blush that color when she came.

Oh, _hm_.

She didn’t often have an appetite for women but _not often_ was not _never_ , and the way she kept thinking about making the spell so that Keira’s nipples would show was possibly not a purely academic consideration, now that she contemplated it more directly.

“You know how to fuck,” Yennefer said, suddenly really enjoying this.

“Of course I do,” Keira said, and she was not only dark red but she also looked like she might cry from how awkward it all was. She was always so preoccupied with seeming graceful-- it wasn’t hard to suss out her thoroughly dull merchant-class antecedents.

“But you badly want to impress Lambert,” Yennefer said.

“No! No, he’s just a _man_ , I can have one of those any time I w-- I mean--” She bit it off, covering her face with her hands, and Yennefer inwardly rolled her eyes; that was _certainly_ an unintentional jab at Geralt but he deserved it, the horny soft-hearted idiot-- “I don’t-- I just don’t want to look a _fool_ ,” Keira finished finally.

If Yennefer wanted to be cruel she would have said _too late_ , but she did not, she wanted to see what she could get for herself out of this encounter. “So Lambert now thinks that they teach the use of a dildo harness at Aretuza,” Yennefer said.

“I’m not sure what he thinks,” Keira said, making a valiant attempt at recovering her composure. “But I thought if I went straight to the source I would have a better chance of understanding precisely what he is expecting me to do to him. And.” She hesitated, fingers twitching as she very clearly overcame her impulse to fidget. “If you might recommend an artisan to craft such a thing.”

“It wouldn’t do to show up with an inferior offering,” Yennefer said solemnly.

“Well,” Keira said, “ _no_ , it wouldn’t. And I’ve-- there are manuals, I’ve technically read up on how it’s done correctly, but--”

“Have you only ever had sex with men in the most conventional way possible?” Yennefer asked.

“I’ve had all kinds of sex,” Keira said, “I’m not a _child_ , but no, I haven’t done specifically this before.”

“Have you had sex with women?” Yennefer asked.

Keira blinked at her. “Of course,” she said, furrowing her brows. “Did anyone come out of Aretuza without trying that at least once?”

“Was it not to your taste?” Yennefer asked.

“Well,” Keira said, “no, it was, I did and do quite enjoy that sort of thing occasionally, but-- never with-- accoutrements.”

“Oh,” Yennefer said. “Really.” She considered that. “Well, it’s how I learned.” She gave Keira a wicked smile. “It’s easier to do on women, but it’s easier to impress a man.”

“It’s not that men are difficult to impress,” Keira said. “I just--”

 _You care what this one thinks_ , Yennefer thought, but did not say. “Have a reputation to uphold,” she offered generously.

“ _Yes_ ,” Keira said, lighting up. “That’s it precisely.”

“Hmm,” Yennefer said, and this time let her gaze trail openly down Keira’s front, down her bare sternum. “Were you hoping for a-- personal demonstration?”

Keira stared at her for a moment, blank as a fish, before pinkening attractively. “I-- wouldn’t presume,” she said, “to-- you’re very busy--”

“Because I could be persuaded,” Yennefer said, and closed the open book on the side of the desk with just enough of a slap that it made Keira start. Again, her breasts were motionless. No, a spell that let them move would be far superior. Something subtle, so that the watcher would think, _do her breasts just do that on their own_ , almost plausible, and yet--

Keira was pink all across the tops of her cheeks, her ears. “I,” she said, “well, I-- really?”

“There is one thing I quite badly want to do to you,” Yennefer said, “and I promise it won’t hurt, but then after that I’d be perfectly delighted to give you a thorough demonstration of the skill you came to me seeking to learn.”

“One thing,” Keira said, raising her eyebrows.

Yennefer snapped, and the spell dissolved, and Keira’s freed breasts nearly, but not quite, fell out of her shirt. “Oh!” Keira said.

“Mm,” Yennefer said, getting to her feet. “Lean back a little, for me?”

Keira had looked as though she might get offended, but then she looked up at Yennefer, and pressed her shoulders obediently against the back of the chair, tipping up her chin with a promising glimmer of amused defiance.

“A spell that let them move a little would be infinitely more distracting,” Yennefer said. “If you just tied it, like so, so that no matter what happened the nipples would never show-- but it plausibly looks like you’ve done nothing, and you’re just wearing half a shirt and they’re just staying in it on their own.” She spun out the last structure of the spell with her fingers, and then gestured, spoke a couple of words of Power, and Keira’s breasts moved just a little, back a little under cover. “Now lean forward.”

Keira gave her an incredulous but amused smile, and leaned forward. Her breasts slid forward, naturally, as gravity would naturally pull on soft flesh-- even soft, supple, perky flesh, as of course this was-- but they stopped just short, just barely covered by the edges of her bodice, a hint of the pinkish-brown blush of her areola just coming into view on the far one at this angle.

“You could adjust that as you saw fit,” Yennefer said, “but I myself think a little bit of areola never hurt anyone, and if someone tries to get on you about public decency and child welfare, well what is better for a child than the breast? Nothing.”

“Too much freedom of motion can be painful,” Keira said.

“With a little handful like that?” Yennefer laughed. “More like a mouthful. Well, you can adjust it; if you unspool it you can take it apart and see how it works. I just thought it would suit your aesthetic.” She gestured, and changed the shape, and it pushed Keira’s breasts up and together and entirely out of the concealing edges of the shirt, exposing both nipples and almost the lower curve of both breasts. “Or you could wear it like that, I suppose, if you want to liven a party.”

Keira laughed, and made no attempt to cover herself. “Are you quite enjoying that?” she asked.

“I know well what those perfect breasts cost you,” Yennefer said. “They’re works of art and should be appreciated.”

“I’m trying to be distracting, not _entirely_ shameless,” Keira said.

“Boring,” Yennefer said, teasingly, and released the spell enough to let them slide back into the confines of the shirt. She left it just tight enough that the areolas showed, just a little, on both sides. “That’s… acceptable.”

Keira sighed. “I could take the shirt _off_ ,” she said.

“Mm, why be hasty,” Yennefer said. She walked over and closed the door to the outer area of the apartment, and then walked to the other side of the room and opened the door to her bedchamber. “You’d better come in.”

Keira rather spoiled the effect of the new iteration of the spell by walking with her arms crossed self-consciously over her chest as she followed Yennefer. “When you said… a personal demonstration,” she said, a bit hesitant.

“I meant I was willing to provide a personal demonstration,” Yennefer said pleasantly. “I mean that I have an assortment of accoutrements, and I’d be happy to provide you with a thorough introduction to both the methods and materials.”

“You mean,” Keira said, but there was a promising glint of interest in her eye. She was no fool, and she also, apparently, was a good sport. As a policy Yennefer never really trusted other mages, but Keira was probably mostly on the side of good

“I mean _why don’t we fuck_ ,” Yennefer said. She gestured airily, and one of the chests of drawers near the bed grew an extra drawer. She opened it with another gesture, and pulled out an assortment of dildos and a few harnesses as well, laying them out neatly and in an order that made sense to her on the richly-woven bedspread of her bed.

Keira looked delighted, and rocked on her feet, a restrained sort of hop up and down that was unmistakably glee. It was also a great illustration of how much her breasts could bounce without showing more than the barest little sliver of areola that Yennefer’s spell had pre-determined.

“Now, that didn’t hurt,” Yennefer said, and Keira looked down, and repeated the hop, frowning critically.

“No,” Keira allowed, “but it would hurt if I ran, or something.”

“Well, you can tighten it as you go,” Yennefer said.

“If I’m running I normally haven’t much time to concern myself with my support garments,” Keira said.

“Perhaps this is just for special occasion wear, then,” Yennefer said, a little wistfully. It would liven up meetings, if Keira would wear this to them, but then, meetings rarely happened and when they did, generally didn’t need to be livened up.

“I do like it,” Keira said. “I-- worth mentioning, I’ve got several versions of my own, I have spent a bit of time on trying different things, I just generally have one that’s my go-to for being out and about.”

“I’m not saying you haven’t,” Yennefer said. “I just thought I’d like to give it a shot. It’s not my personal style but I might try something like that for private wear, now that you’ve given me the idea.”

Keira stepped up next to her and looked at the assortment laid out upon the bedspread. “Where do you get these?” she asked, and, with a brief hesitation, reached out and touched the nearest one, which was made of cast glass, a lovely marbled black and clear shape with a graceful, subtle curve.

“Here and there,” Yennefer said. “I’ve been collecting them a long time. Glass is best, stone can be too heavy, you don’t want any carvings or detail, shallow wide grooves only. Wood is acceptable but there must be a heavy impermeable surface treatment on it.”

“Naturally,” Keira said, sounding amused.

“Well,” Yennefer said, “or, magically.” Most of the dildos were cast glass, abstract, shaped only in slight curves, occasionally with gently-swelling knobby parts. A few of them were more realistically-shaped, turned from wood and then carefully carved with more realistic forms. “I have a handful of artisans I’d engage for this sort of thing, I can pass along contact information for at least one of them if you’d like to get something custom.”

“Ah,” Keira said, with interest, “you say, _magically_ , and that’s partly what I wanted to ask about. Is this the sort of thing you’ve worked on any spells for?”

Yennefer gave her a long, considering, amused look, while also wondering just how much Geralt had told Lambert who had then told Keira. It was rather a lot of her personal business to have spread around. But, on the other hand, if this was the result, it was probably well worth the ignominy of gossip.

“Yes,” she said. “Of course I have.”

* * *

Not very long at all later, Keira was in Yennefer’s bed with her shirt unfastened to her navel and her breasts, freed from the spell, spilled entirely out of it and her various layers of skirts shed onto the floor and Yennefer was wearing nothing but a black leather dildo harness with no dildo in it, as she gave Keira little tour of a specifically-curated part of her collection.

“This one, I got in Novigrad, but probably fifty years ago or more,” she said contemplatively, lying down partly on top of Keira and rolling the heavy stone dildo against Keira’s chest to warm it up. One of the little pleasures of lying with women was the way a pair of breasts felt when squashed against another pair of breasts, softness on softness, and with the firmness and coolness of the heavy, thick dildo between them, it made for quite a feast for the senses. Yennefer leaned in and took Keira’s mouth languidly for a little while, rolling against her, pressing her thigh between Keira’s thighs. Keira smelled of surprisingly unpretentious perfumed soap and tasted perfectly lovely, and of course her skin was smooth and flawless and soft.

“Mm,” Yennefer sighed, “I always forget how soft a woman’s mouth is.”

Keira laughed. “I thought that bard of yours looked pretty soft,” she said.

“Ah, but he’s hairy,” Yennefer said. “He sometimes shaves directly before bed, but even then it’s not the same. Shaved skin isn’t the same as virgin skin.”

“Hmm,” Keira said, as if she had something else to comment on, but she just kissed Yennefer instead, and then bit playfully at her tongue. “Have you ever slept with anyone who wasn’t either a man or a woman?”

Yennefer considered that, frowning. “What, like non-humans?” she asked, slightly surprised.

“No,” Keira said. “I mean-- someone who’s neither a man or a woman. There are people who aren’t.”

“Like, in-between?” Yennefer wondered, rocking her thigh against Kiera and watching the other mage catch her breath in pleasure at the way it felt.

“Maybe,” Keira said. “Or maybe just-- neither.”

“I don’t think I’ve encountered that,” Yennefer said.

“Hm,” Keira said, and smiled mysteriously. It was fairly clear she was delighted to have one up on Yennefer, somehow.

“Is it anyone I know?” Yennefer said.

Keira shrugged and smiled. “It’s probably more people than you’d think,” she said. Despite her apparent composure as she spoke, she was going a bit pink, again, her breathing picking up as her arousal intensified.

“Ah,” Yennefer said, “now, the thing with something as dense as stone is that you need to take a long time to get it warmed up before you start.”

“Mm, so businesslike and effective,” Keira said, a bit teasingly.

“I don’t waste a lot of time,” Yennefer said, and retrieved the dildo from between their breasts. She held it delicately between her fingers and teased at Keira’s lower lip with the blunt tip of it. “Won’t you get this wet for me? Be careful of your teeth.”

Keira opened for it, and Yennefer started gently, but pushed it farther and farther into her mouth, and Keira took it, letting Yennefer control it, only pushing back a little with her tongue as she settled it to where she could keep it from hitting her teeth. It was promising; Keira had a lovely little sparkle of defiance but mostly was primed for obedience and biddability, which bore out Yennefer’s decades of acquaintance with her-- Keira would stand up for things but what she really liked was to go along, to find a place for herself in a system and then buy in and support it. She was unfortunate that she’d never found anyone she could just throw in with and then be loyal to; having to fend for herself didn’t suit her. Though, she managed, and Yennefer could respect that even as she was annoyed to hell by it.

“So good,” she purred. “Now, body heat’s not going to be enough to really get this one warmed up, so non-magic users tend to just submerge it in warm water for a while, but of course we have magic.” She tapped enough magic into the base of the dildo to warm it to slightly above body temperature, and laughed as Keira’s eyes widened. “So there’s the first spell I have for this sort of thing. But of course, that’s not my only spell.”

“Mm,” Keira said, eyelashes fluttering as her eyes rolled back a little as she took the warmed stone a little ways into her throat. Oh, Yennefer wanted to feel that, from the inside.

“My other spell,” Yennefer said, “has taken a bit of designing, but.” She circled the fingers of her free hand, summoning it, calling together the components of it she’d constructed, and then she tapped the base of the dildo to cast it. Immediately she was overwhelmed with the sensation of wetness, heat, and pressure, and the movements of Kiera’s tongue and throat.

Keira’s eyes widened slightly, and Yennefer could see her gaze go slightly abstracted, her tongue stilling as she analyzed what of the magic she could sense. She made a questioning noise, and Yennefer laughed.

“It’s so I can feel with it,” she said. “I adapted a spying spell, of course. Just… it’s not for listening.”

Keira made an enthusiastic noise, and swallowed it down as deep as she could. Yennefer moaned a little, despite herself, at how good it felt. She let Keira keep working at it, pleasure mounting, until finally she thought she’d better continue with the lesson.

She pulled it out of Keira’s mouth, and then slid it into the base of the harness, fastening it into place.

Keira whimpered a tiny bit, biting her lip. “Oh, that looks-- I like how that looks,” she said, a little hoarse.

“You want me to fuck you with it?” Yennefer asked.

“Yes,” Keira said, pleasingly eager.

“Mm, but are you _ready_ for me to fuck you with it,” Yennefer said, and hauled Kiera around by the hips, so as to have a better vantage point. She set to working Keira open with her fingers. “Ah, such a tidy little cunt you have,” she observed; it really was lovely, the hair carefully manicured and colored to match Keira’s clearly artificial head of hair, the labia small and tidily-formed and perfectly symmetrical, though they swelled at the front to a rather generously-proportioned clitoris.

“Ah, that’s a particular bit of Aretuza craftsmanship, that is,” Keira said breathlessly, with a dainty little shiver as Yennefer pushed two fingers in where she was _quite_ wet already.

“Really,” Yennefer said, surprised. “I never heard of so thorough a transformation before.”

“Well,” Keira said, “one of the reasons I specialize in medicine so much is that I was a bit of an unusual case myself.”

It would be interesting, Yennefer thought, to see how long Keira could keep going on about medical things while getting fucked, so she made a _hmm_ of interest and set to work earnestly fucking Keira open.

“I was-- _oh_ \-- raised as a girl but when they went to take my womb for the transformation they found out-- hah-- I never had one,” Keira said.

“Really,” Yennefer said. She was almost angry, about that. “Well, they took _mine_.”

“They had to cut me open to find my generative organs,” Keira said. “I didn’t have-- ah!-- a vagina either, not really. Most of this,” and she clenched down around Yennefer’s fingers, “they had to just… create. And they still don’t know whether what they took from me were ovaries or actually undescended testicles. It’s a mystery!”

“So you could never have borne children anyway,” Yennefer put in, satisfied by Keira’s sudden gasp and twitch that she’d managed to find the good bit.

“No,” Keira said, “I couldn’t have, likely. At any rate, I wasn’t-- entirely a woman, and I wish I’d known that before, but I guess I am now.”

“It’s more a philosophical question than anything else,” Yennefer observed.

“Well but it turns out you don’t have to be either,” Keira said. “I never knew that was an option, I thought you had to pick one and be that, but you can just-- not.”

“I hadn’t really ever thought of that either,” Yennefer said, crooking her fingers just-- ah, _there_ , and Keira made a fantastically fervent noise. She had to be close, by the way she was heaving for breath, and it was quite comely, she was all flushed and trembling and her eyes had gone glazed.

She was close, and Yennefer really wanted to feel this from the inside, so she pulled her fingers out and set the dildo into position, and Keira made encouraging gestures with her hips, so Yennefer grinned and sank into her.

“No, you can just-- opt out,” Keira managed to say, and then threw her head back and groaned. “Fuck! Oh, fuck, that’s good.”

“Isn’t it?” Yennefer said, taking it slow. If-- but she knew there were mages who specialized in changing male parts into female ones and vice versa, it was a relatively simple procedure to transform someone from one physical sex to the other. But it hadn’t helped her, to study it, because of course what she’d wanted to know was how to create a functional womb, and that was one thing the procedures still fell short of; the people who underwent these transformations seemed, from her research, to always turn out sterile, so it was of no help to her.

“So would you have, if you’d known?” Yennefer asked, rubbing her thumb across Keira’s clit and setting to fucking her steadily. “Opted out?”

“I don’t know,” Keira said thoughtfully, with a lovely little shiver. “I don’t know what I would have chosen, they didn’t really give me a clear choice.”

“A lot of our choices weren’t really as clear as they made them seem,” Yennefer said, managing to keep her composure with some effort; Keira was slick and tight and her thighs were smooth around Yennefer’s waist, her breasts moving with her breathing and Yennefer’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Yen,” Keira said hoarsely, “oh, that’s good,” and then came, beautifully, tipping her head back and shuddering and clenching deliciously, and Yennefer laughed and kissed her.

“I can’t believe how dedicated you are to making your point,” she said.

“Hnng,” Keira said, writhing to wring out an aftershock, “it’s so _hard_.”

“It is harder than a cock,” Yennefer said. “Is this a good size? Do you think you need a bigger one?”

Her blush _did_ go all the way down her chest, and her breasts were a lovely shade of pink as well. “I mean,” she said, “ _I_ don’t, but-- I don’t know what, er, what he’ll need.”

“Best to have an assortment,” Yennefer said, and kissed her again, because she was really quite pretty, and beyond that, her dogged insistence on keeping up the conversation was adorable. She’d have been suited to life as an academic, more than court intrigue; she wasn’t all that good at keeping secrets and while she was competent at manipulation she wasn’t tip-top at that, either. What she was best at, a genius really, was chasing down every aspect of a piece of knowledge, and beating it into submission until she understood every aspect of it, and that wasn’t what you needed, at court. Yennefer had never quite felt she could trust Keira enough to ally with her, not because she was wicked but because she was so often caught out by political shifts. It would be easy to dismiss her as stupid, except that she so obviously wasn’t; she was a gifted researcher and a powerful mage to boot. She just… wasn’t great at politics, which was a fatal flaw in this day and age.

Maybe she and Lambert would be good for one another, Lambert was a paranoid bastard and maybe would keep her safe. With a good protector, maybe Keira could manage to focus enough to make some real medical breakthroughs. It could work out.

“But to be fair,” Yennefer said, “there’s no one size that’s perfect, you can make do with anything along a fairly wide range. The key is in using it properly.”

Keira moaned and shuddered prettily as Yennefer pulled out of her and then sat back and gestured away the spell on the dildo. “Oh,” Keira said finally, “but you didn’t--”

“Not yet,” Yennefer said, “though I won’t say it wasn’t pleasant. Now it’s your turn, and we’ll have to see if you can figure it out well enough to give me what I want.”

Keira sat up eagerly. “My turn,” she said.

“Which one do you want to try to use?” Yennefer asked, gesturing generously at her collection.

Keira pushed her hair back and collected herself a little, peering with great interest into the drawer. It might have been coincidence, but her attention went almost immediately to the one that was a replica of Geralt’s cock. “What’s the story of this one?”

Yennefer laughed. “I know we’re not talking about that, but is it familiar?”

Keira looked at it, frowning, then glanced up at her and blanched. “Oh gods,” she said, mortified.

“I made it to look exactly like Geralt’s cock,” she said, “because I was playing a joke on Jaskier. But it has turned out to be a fantastically useful piece.”

Keira still looked horrified, arms crossed over her chest. “I really, really _am_ sorry,” she said miserably. “I didn’t know--”

“Would you really have restrained yourself, if he’d said _no, I belong to another_?” Yennefer asked, a little unconvinced.

Keira hunched in on herself a little further, and sighed. “Well,” she said, “I was so miserable…” But then she frowned, and gave Yennefer a hard look. “If he hadn’t wanted to,” she said, “there wasn’t any way I really could have _made_ him. I wasn’t about to resort to magical tricks just to dupe him into fucking me, I was desperate but I also know there’s no point even _having_ something like that. If it’s not freely given it’s not worth taking.”

Yennefer smiled. “That was my point, actually,” she said. “If he hadn’t wanted to, and you didn’t force him, then it’s really up to him. I’m not angry with you.”

“I can still regret it,” Keira said loftily.

“Don’t,” Yennefer said, relenting; it wasn’t worth trying to hold this over her, not now, not like this. “He did nothing wrong either. We have an agreement and he’s supposed to avoid any of my particular rivals, but you weren’t expressly on that list and you weren’t doing it just to get in a swipe at me. To be fair to him, I don’t think he’d have done it if he thought you were, he’s pretty good about that.”

Not as good as he should be; he consistently undervalued himself and forgot that he mattered, at all, and in so doing devalued Yennefer by association, but that was not something to get into now. _That_ was none of Keira’s business.

“Of course he showed you a good time,” Yennefer said.

“He was perfectly considerate,” Keira said. “It was very pleasant.” Yennefer was going to have to relate that one to Geralt; if ever someone had been damned by faint praise, it was now. _Very pleasant, Geralt_ ; she could already see his expression.

“And then you spelled him unconscious,” Yennefer said.

“Well,” Keira said. “ _That_ was fair play. The sex was more or less irrelevant to that part, I’d’ve done the same if he’d turned me down, too.”

“I’ve no doubt,” Yennefer said. “He’s a trusting fool.” She remembered how the conversation had started. “Who apparently tells everyone what he and I do in bed, so--” But she was satisfied; he hadn’t done anything truly private with Keira, he’d only fucked her in the most conventional and boring way possible. She truly _didn’t_ care about that. She laughed, inwardly: _Very pleasant, Geralt_.

“Lambert isn’t _everyone_ ,” Keira pointed out. “Lambert’s almost the only family he has left.”

“Who apparently spies on him from the hall,” Yennefer said, “and because of that I am not allowed to cast silencing charms to keep him from knowing what we do, because it sets him off. They’re an incredibly fucked-up family, Keira.”

“They are,” Keira said. “You know Lambert keeps-- _data_ on all of it.”

“He is so weird,” Yennefer said, frowning. “No, don’t tell me any more about Lambert, or I won’t be in the mood to fuck anymore. I’m not going to let you use the Geralt cock but I suppose if I gave you a copy that would make Lambert’s _entire life_.”

“He would be unreasonably excited about it,” Keira mused. “He interrogated me at great length about my experience with Geralt. I confess I made up most of it, to the point that he figured out I was making it up, because he has had enough data from other sources to know what I should have been telling him.”

“Oh my,” Yennefer said. She shook her head a little, reflecting that actually, she wasn’t surprised, and picked through the drawer to pull out a cute red-and-blue woven harness that she herself never used, and a cast-glass dildo with a sparkling inner layer of glittery deep-blue beads entirely encased in crystalline-blue glass, with a pleasing shape and heft. “Here, put this on.”

Keira shed her opened bodice and put on the harness obediently, settling the dildo into position. “Oh,” she said, “it could face either way.”

“From the front, I like it with the upward curve,” Yennefer said, “but, your experience may vary. Now.” She called up the dildo spell, made a copy of it, cast it onto the dildo, and then presented the ends of it to Keira. “You’ve got to find your own nerve ending connections, there, but I trust if you’ve ever used a far-seeing spell, or anything of the sort--”

“Oh, I see,” Keira said, and took hold skillfully of the ends of it-- she really was quite a competent spellcaster. The spell settled into place, and she frowned in concentration, then ran her fingers over the dildo. “Oh!”

“Lovely,” Yennefer said.

“Oh, this--” Keira was visibly sorting through the spell, following all the magical structures of it with her eyes unfocused. “Such structure! I like this. Oh, you could--”

“Improve it later,” Yennefer said, leaning back on the bed and unfastening her harness, “and send me your notes.”

“Mmm,” Keira said, “yes, I can focus on the present matter.” She stroked her fingers along the dildo, and gave a little shiver. “Oh! I suppose I understand some things better now.”

“It is an interesting exercise in perspective,” Yennefer said. “Oh, and fair warning, I think I understand why men are so stupid, a little, after using one of those. You’ll see.”

“Really,” Keira said, and climbed up onto the bed. “Now, this I must experience.” She knee-walked up between Yennefer’s legs, and grasped each leg just above the knee, pushing them gently apart and gazing down with a reverently rapacious expression. “Ah, now-- it’s been a while, but.” Her tone shifted, abruptly, back to a conversational one. “Really, they didn’t transform any of this at Aretuza? This is all you?”

“I’m more or less homegrown from the waist down,” Yennefer said.

Keira wriggled herself comfortably between Yennefer’s legs, and then bent in, putting a hand to her and rubbing expertly at the apex of her vulva, indirect and genteel, a polite introduction to ascertain how far-progressed her arousal was. “I’d heard you were, well,” she said diplomatically, “pretty dramatically altered.”

“I was a hunchback,” Yennefer said, because in the face of what Keira had admitted, what was a bit of a crook in the spine? Nothing so profound about it after all, “--quite deformed really, but I already had fantastic legs and these are more or less my original tits.”

“I really didn’t have tits at all,” Keira said, a little wistfully. “But you! Those are gorgeous tits, Yennefer. But your eyes--”

“These were my original eyes,” Yennefer said.

“Really,” Keira said. She leaned in, pressed her body to Yennefer’s, leaving just enough room for her hand to keep working, and kissed her, gentle but thorough. “I bet you were cute, though,” she said.

“I was,” Yennefer said. “I didn’t care about the transformation, but I did it because I thought it would get me what I wanted.” Keira’s fingers were sure, and deft, and she slipped two in, crooking them cleverly just so until Yennefer sighed in pleasure.

“Did it?” Keira asked.

“You know as well as I what being a court sorceress is,” Yennefer said, knowing what she did of Keira’s first appointment-- some lordling barely worth the name, who hadn’t respected her at all, there’d been an intervention. Keira knew Yennefer had been involved, knew Yennefer knew what had happened, knew Yennefer had seen some of the degrading aftermath of the whole affair.

She smiled bitterly, and kissed Yennefer again. “I do,” she said, “but what better option have we, in this cruel world?”

“Ah,” Yennefer said, “fuck, get in me already, you don’t want to miss this.”

“No?” Keira pulled her fingers out and licked them, watching Yennefer gasp for breath, then fitted the dildo’s curved head against her and pushed gently. “Oh, it’s-- _oh_.”

“I told you,” Yennefer said, arching her back to take it in one smooth push. “Ah.” It filled her, pushed up against the edges of her, rubbed snug up against the places desire had made thick and eager for stimulation.

“Fuck,” Keira said, and caressed Yennefer’s breasts. “Ah, fuck-- these are really your real tits?”

“I was ugly,” Yennefer said, “but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Fuck, I bet you were _ravishing_ ,” Keira said, a bit hoarse as she rocked up against Yennefer’s body, eyes glazing over. “Oh, fuck--”

“I did all right,” Yennefer said. “Sometimes I miss the crooked girl.”

“I don’t know what I would have been,” Keira said, a little wildly. She was moving with more purpose, losing her composure already. “Oh this-- I need to practice.”

“You’re doing fine,” Yennefer said.

“No, I want it to be good for you,” she said, steadying her pace. “How do I-- ah--” and she shivered. “It feels so fucking good!”

“It does,” Yennefer said, with a laugh, but she was into it too, rocking her hips up to meet Keira’s unpracticed thrusts. “Oh, just like-- yes--”

“How did I not realize this was so great,” Keira said, pressing her mouth into Yennefer’s throat, her hands reverent but firm at Yennefer’s breasts. She needed some practice to fine-tune her control of the muscles in her lower back, upper thighs, ass, so that her thrusts could be more precise, but she was doing all right and getting the hang of it and--

“ _Oh_ , fuck, yes,” Yennefer said, jerking her hips into a better position to chase stimulation as Keira semi-inadvertently fucked up against the right bit of her internals. “Right-- fuck-- there--”

“Oh,” Keira said, shuddering into a sudden orgasm, but she kept enough of her coordination that Yennefer could get what she needed.

“Fuck,” Yennefer said, breathless, holding Keira’s ass with her hands as she fucked herself good and hard, and after a moment of concentrated work Yennefer hitched and stuttered into an orgasm of her own.

“Oh,” Keira breathed in wonderment, face pressed firmly against Yennefer’s shoulder, body held motionless amid her limbs, but Yennefer knew that the hard unyielding thing her cunt was clenching and fluttering around was transmitting every bit of that sensation, all the heat and wetness and movement, straight to the nerves going up Keira’s spine. “Oh, my goddess, that’s-- I didn’t know it was like that,” Keira whispered, as the spasms died away. “Oh--”

“Mmm,” Yennefer said dreamily, floating on the haze of pleasantness that usually followed orgasm, her insides all gone soft and liquid. “Ah, now do you feel it? Why men are so stupid? It feels quite different to be inside someone’s body when they orgasm, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Keira said wonderingly. “By the Goddess, it _does_.”

“It gives you all these weird _tender_ feelings,” Yennefer said, and took Keira’s face in her hand to kiss her, all sweet and lovey and affectionate.

“It does,” Keira said, close range, and Yennefer had never contemplated her eyes that closely before-- were they brown or were they really hazel? Warm and fond and a little uncertain, and her Aretuza-perfect face that normally had no character whatsoever blurred a little under such close regard, looking more human, a little crinkle at the edges of her eyes giving the faintest clue that the person behind them was at least seventy-five years old and had fought in battles and overthrown kings.

Yennefer kissed her again, and said, “You’re a sweet girl. Now go, impress this man you don’t care about impressing. Keep the one you’re wearing, it suits you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Details: the non-POV character was born intersex, with ambiguous genitals. She was raised female and has always identified that way, but it becomes clear that this is because she never felt she had any choice in the matter. At one point she underwent surgery (the transformation marking the end of her time at Aretuza), which she hadn’t understood the extent of and didn’t fully consent to, and now is unambiguously “female”-bodied. Where I’m kind of going with this is that she’s just beginning a kind of journey of realization here, where she’s maybe getting a supportive partner* and is starting to have an inkling that she does have some choices and doesn’t have to work quite so hard at being The Perfect Woman.  
> (*Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Story, with whom she's only had the very tiniest bit of conversation about this and so she doesn't even know he's nonbinary yet; she refers to him as a man in this story, which isn't exactly misgendering because she doesn't know. Lambert's gender, for the record, is Fuck You; he thusfar in their very fledgling relationship has only floated the little trial balloon to Keira of You Know, Maybe Gender's Not As Mandatory As You Think? and she's so new at the concept that it's kind of blown her mind and she's taking some time to think that over, here.)
> 
> Anyway, if this is a hard topic for you, this story doesn't go very far into it and I plan to get more into it in later installments but haven't written those yet, so it's pretty shallow and nobody within the story has yet really figured out what any of it means.  
> Crucially, _nobody's mean to anybody about it_ in this story, not even in flashbacks.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Finally, a minor note on canon-- Meet Death Sitting on the whole is nominally, if you squint, sort of Netflix-verse, but i’m also drawing a bit on some of what happens in Witcher 3, which _does_ contradict Netflix in places and also is like, ten years later, and my main point is, don’t worry about it, and also, no, _fuck_ no Triss didn’t seduce an amnesiac Geralt in Witcher 1 by completely concealing from him that he was in a relationship he couldn’t remember, but yes, I can still make jokes about it, because I said so, and also because the jokes are mostly _wouldn’t it be awful if someone did that, no nobody would ever do that, good lord why would you think of that_. Anyway i’m just sort of massaging things until they fit or making decisions based on what would be the most amusing in that moment. So don’t worry about it.  
> Unless you have a funnier idea in which case tell me _immediately_.


End file.
